Remember When?
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi find time to be alone when he comes back to life for that one day. The two have been apart for seven years and have some 'catching up' to do after so long. Intimate moments and memories abound, in this short little trip between these two. (G/CC, Adult themes, Lemon)


**Remember When?**

 **Fan Art Inspiried Fanfic, big thank you to Gokuist and Funandsexydragonball on tumblr for letting me use their images to help create this little fic, all content below will be Smut and Lemon filled**

 **Set During the world martial Arts Tournament Saga when Goku comes back for a day and shares a few moments and memories with his wife after seven long years.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, (G/CC smut below)**

Goku's senses were beyond overloaded, not that his wife wasn't helping with that fact. He had her shoved up against the wall one hand covering her mouth, the other shoved down her pants. His fingers furiously working at her exposed sex that was already slick for him. It had been over seven years since his death and he was already eager to make up for lost time in the short twenty four hour window he had.

Chi-Chi's objections were muted as she moaned into his hand, she needed her husband desperately. There was only so much her toys and fingers could do, even moving into her thirties she was woman with needs. It had been hard enough that year when Goku had died and then proceeded to go to Namek only to have another length delay in coming home.

Since her wedding night she and Goku had always enjoyed coupling every single night, their early years up until Gohan was born had been rife with marathon sessions. Her husband could fuck her like no other, she loved him and she loved that big cock of his. It reached places that made her entire body scream for more. "Hurry," She panted against his hand as he shoved down the front of her pants, removing one leg from her the fabric until the slap of thick male thighs as he slid between her cheeks was only fueling the sticky mess between her thighs prevented anymore movement.

The many corridors and areas in the back of the world martial arts tournament were mostly vacant and their spot behind the former preliminary building was perfect, the stone walls and thick shrubs that concealed them except for Goku's back leg which was shaking stuck back outwards was all that one could see.

Chi-Chi felt him position himself just right as his pants now fell around his ankles, he was being shameless too but neither cared. With one surging thrust Goku's teeth grit, his entire back arching as Chi-Chi screamed into his hand which held tight as to not alert anyone. Her entire body rocked, the feeling of her breasts even held in her shirt still swayed forwards. Twisting her head to look at him, the glossy look and desire was showing and her husband did not wait.

He curled one of her legs up just enough as he pulled back out and slapped back inside of her. The groaning of his wife's voice against his palm finally slipped as he drew his hand away. He settled back just enough, slipping his hands up from her backside to the sash around her clothes to firmly feel her skin against his fingers as he proceeded to drive himself inside of her.

"Oh, yes _Kami."_ It felt amazing, the prolonged abstinence was only intensifying the fact as he began to ravish her. Her body was shoved against the stone wall as her husband's chest pushed into her back, the heavy labored of both of them as she felt his teeth nipping at her neck.

"You are so tight Chi," He had definitely missed this. Perhaps coming back to life would be a good idea after this whole tournament? He pondered as he kept thrusting into his wife.

" _There!_ Yes, fuck right there!" Chi-Chi said as she felt that glorious feeling of a such a long forgotten climax coming. It didn't take too long for her to feel her husband beginning to erupt inside of her as his grunt became a hiss. So much time apart left them both reaching that first peak quickly.

Chi-Chi merely let herself rest against the cool stone as she felt Goku's pulsing member inside of her, the rush of his seed still shooting out inside of her. The rush quickly spilling upwards and into her womb with a final thrust as his cock still filled her with more of his cum. She didn't mind as she had already planned ahead for this day, not doubting that she couldn't resist the temptation of having her husband back for a day and she was glad as she felt just how much he was still pooling inside of her. _Saiyan men and their virility…_ She thought with a smile.

Goku released a final grunt as his fingers still gripping her waist tightly relaxed and he let himself pull out of her warm body. A final heavy exhale as he wrapped his hands back around her waist his coated erection staining the back of her ass with his seed and her juices as a small trickle of white leaked down to her thighs.

The two took a moment to collect themselves, both were panting though Goku was much more reserved as she leaned back against him. "I didn't think it be so soon…" She muttered as her hand reached back to grab the back of his neck.

"I didn't either," Goku confessed leaning to kiss his wife on her lips. The gentle swapping of their lips and tongues against the other was just as tender between them as always after making love. "I missed you Chi-Chi." Resting his forehead against hers the dark onyx of his eyes reflecting deep in her chocolate brown ones.

Tears almost slipped into her eyes but the mother didn't let them come to the surface, there was no point in crying and ruining this moment. "I missed you to my Son Kun." She said back before sharing another passionate kiss spinning around to wrap all of her limbs around him as they kept a firmly swapping their tongues with one another.

They continued for another minute until Goku stopped to look at his wife. "Do you want to go back? The kids-"

A finger pressed against his lips stopping his words as his wife slowly shook her head. "Goku, I've been alone with my sons for quite a few years and will probably be that way after today so I just want to enjoy myself right now with you. Okay?"

Her words struck him in the heart which only reaffirmed the pain and trials she went through since his death. "Alright," He said moving to kiss her.

Chi-Chi sighed into his lips, as she kept herself tight against her husband. Their lips continued to softly press against the other's, Goku's tongue dragged inside of her mouth as his fingers squeezed into her exposed flesh.

How she had missed his taste, his presence, Kami how could she go back to the life she had been living after this all over again? Though her reverie was broken by a renewed erection pressing against her tender nether lips.

"That was quick?" She laughed with a grin as Goku's face went a little red.

He looked away awkwardly laughing slightly, of all the things for him to be embarrassed about. His pants around his ankles, his wife half naked still pumped with his seed and the slight reference to his quick recovery made him blush.

A small thought sparked through Chi-Chi's mind as she let her legs fall and touch the ground. "Goku do you remember when we made that trip into the city to go apply for Gohan's education?"

 _The trip…_ He thought for a moment it had been a one off event where Chi-Chi had dressed him up in a stuffy suit and they had to wait in some long lines to talk to some teachers then they-!

Chi-Chi grinned as she spun her husband around pushing his back against the stone wall. "Well?" She asked one hand gripping her husband's thick mass still slick with her juices and his cum. Her fingers became a mess as she worked his erection with her fingers.

A playful glint appeared in her eyes as she moved to kneel down. Planting on her husband's orange pants she brought her lips to the side of his swollen cock gently swiping up and down with her tongue. The thick taste of his seed and manly aroma was only making her starved body mad. "You finger fucked me in public. On a loaded public bullet train…"

[***]

Crammed tight inside, the pair having come into the city and were traveling to the next school to apply their son into advanced studies. Chi-Chi rested against on the poles facing the window near the corner of the train. Goku's chest was pressed into her back. His hands were on her hips holding her for the moment. The violet shirt and black business skirt rested just above her knees.

Goku was in a full dark brown suit and tie, the feeling of constriction was evident when he was standing around but as he felt the train depart, the rush of energy shifted their weight. Chi-Chi's feet slipping forwards as Goku moved to catch her but his hand slipped and cupped her sex.

Chi-Chi froze at the action, slightly mortified at what her husband was doing. Though she wanted to round about and smack him, she'd all but telling everyone on the train that her husband had shoved his hand into her crotch.

Many of the people onboard could be other parents, teachers, or even staff of the school they were sending Gohan too! She couldn't be vocal there-

Goku's finger's curled into her skirt pushing the black fabric against her panties. " _Goku…"_ She said in a harsh whisper but he he only pulled at her skirt upwards with one slight motion allowing him full access to her panties. Sliding two fingers along the edges of her folds, the pressure becoming heavy as the train slightly jostled and someone pushed into Goku's back slightly his body pushing into her back.

Chi-Chi's hand came to her face to cover her moan as fingers found her clit through her panties and began to move rapidly. Each sending a jolt through her body as her free hand gripped the pole she was near tighter merely to steady herself. Any moment she expected someone to see her, yell out that she was being groped on the train.

Her panties were pushed aside and the arm holding up her skirt moved to her blouse. ' _Kami Goku what are you doing?'_ He slipped off three buttons before sliding his hand into her shirt. Coarse fingers pushing down her bra to wrap around her breast, pressing more into her back as Chi-Chi struggled to keep her composure as Goku's spiky mane brushed alongside her brow.

He was fondling her ample mound with a roughness that only amplified the feelings coursing through her. The lewdness of her behavior was turning her on.

So close to so many people and none of them were even aware of it. Her sexy- if not perverted- husband was bringing such a sensation. Two fingers plunged inside of her, the sticky juices now coming out from her body now began to fill an aroma in her nose. It was so dirty, and so damn _hot!_ Chi-Chi's tongue slipped out and drew in one of Goku's fingers into her mouth sucking on the appendage as her back arched, the pole shoved between her breasts cooling her flesh with the metal but the warm hand mauling her skin only made goosebumps rise up and down her skin.

"You're such a dirty girl…" Goku purred into her ear, his teeth nipping on the underside of her earlobe.

"Yes… _I'm dirty."_ She moaned softly, holding her breath inasmuch as she could to keep herself quiet.

Chi-Chi's knees buckled and touched together as Goku's fingers slid inside of her the pressure sliding up inside of her body only to drag back out before thrusting back inside deeply. Chi-Chi bit down on his offending finger to keep herself from crying out.

"Are you going to cum?"

Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered as her insides squeezed and twisted around Goku's fingers. The higher than temperature saiyan's fingers made her body rock back against him. Until she felt her nipple being pinched and twisted in his finger she bit even harder down on Goku's finger as tears threatened at the edges of her eyes.

It finally happened as Chi-Chi's body shook, her walls convulsed around the pair of fingers inside of her body. The teasing in public, the heightened awareness, only prolonged that glorious high. Her lips though were sealed over by her husbands as his finger pulled free from her teeth. The rough but needed kiss came as Chi-Chi just let herself ride the waves back down.

She continued to shake unable to control her body as the two remained in their isolated corner not paying attention to the world.

After another minute Chi-Chi regained her composure and looked around to see… "Where is everyone?" Her question asked as the entire train had been packed and now it was completely vacant.

"Maybe we missed the spot to get off?" Goku asked turning his head to the side not sensing anyone nearby him or his wife.

Chi-Chi felt herself smile as she turned back into him her brown eyes slightly playful. "Then i guess we should just wait for it to go back around." Her hand running along her husband's bulging pants. "I can't believe you did that." She breathed her other hand wrapping around his neck pulling his face down to hers. "Finger fucking me like that. What is wrong with you?" She scolded though her voice none of the seriousness that she should. Her body was still tingling from her orgasm and lessening her rage.

"You seemed stressed, I thought I'd calm you down. You always are much more level headed after I make you cum Chi." Goku said honestly as his wife narrowed her eyes slightly at him. Goku paled slightly, "I mean, that you're a beautiful woman and I just couldn't stop myself!"

"You're such an idiot sometimes Goku." She sighed shaking her head, "But I love you all the same." Leaning up slowly to kiss his lips as she unzipped the front of his pants. "Except now it's my turn." She grinned as she pulled out her husband's cock from his pants and wrapped her red nails around it.

[***]

Goku bit down on his bottom lip as he felt his wife's lips begin to suck around the head of his dick. Still like this, acting so lewd and outside in the open was only making this so much better. He could feel her tongue rolling all around him as one hand pumped at her base, the other one idly playing with her soaked cunt.

Chi-Chi popped her lips free from her husband's erection, the popping sound slightly loud as she grinned up at him. "Come on Goku, tell me you don't miss this? That you don't want to come back to life and have me sucking your big cock?" Licking up around his small slit before in one breath brought him to the back of her throat.

Goku's hips bucked as one hand grabbed at the back of his wife's head pushing it down to have her swallow all of him. The way her warm mouth caressed and tongue continued as he touched deep into her throat. "Chi, Kami i'm going to _!"_ He cried as his wife only sucked him further. Her hand moving from his base to cup and squeeze his sacks.

Swelling further Chi-Chi knew what was coming and prepared for it as Goku hissed like a cat before flooding her throat with another heavy load of his seed. Dutifully she did not protest drinking his rich seed having come to enjoy the salty taste of her husband's cum. It had a certain delight and kick to it, paying that to his alien origins.

Goku released his grip on the back of her head allowing her to slide back, the sticky mess of his own jucies and his wife's spit coated his dick from base to tip. A pair of onyx eyes only watched for inflamed as his wife still held a large amount of his white seed in her mouth, rolling it on her tongue as some dribbled down her chin. Before in one moment closing her lips and swallowing it audibly.

"They don't give you service like that in the after life do they?" She grinned as her fingers brought her closer to her own orgasm.

Snorting out his nose, his eyes burned more with passion and lust for his wife, the mother of his children was a wonderful woman, but the dirty perverted woman who revealed in her sexuality was something he longed and missed everyday. Both of them were worth dying for, but it was hard to not to come back to the woman who he had been fucking almost daily while they were together for almost a decade.

"There's no heaven like you Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi stopped, her entire felt as if it had been stunned by his voice, the serious look in his eyes as they stared down at her, the desire and need in them was even more than she had ever seen before.

"There isn't a day that I don't miss you, that I want to come back to life and spend my days with you in my arms. To smell you as I wake up in the morning, to see your eyes flutter awake and beam as they look at me. Watching you cook breakfast and feed our family, work around the house." His hands grabbed her by the shoulders and drew her up into his arms tightly holding her. His nose buried in her hair as he felt her so close and real for the first time in so long. "I miss you so much, but I'm worried that if I come back to life i'll only end up hurting you and the boys more because of my actions. That something else may take you away and I don't want to ever have that happen to you." His breath softly tickled her neck as he kissed at her exposed skin. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about all the amazing times we had and no matter what I'll always love you no matter what. Even when we are making love in the bed, or if we're out in an alley having dirty sex behind a dance club at night…"

[***]

A back door was kicked open into a barren and quiet alleyway. The dull light from the back porch of the building was the only real visible light as metal gates covered shops, along with the few pieces of paper and litter on the ground. Everything was quiet until-

"Oooh man! That was so amazing." Chi-Chi loudly proclaimed her long leg still extended from kicking the door open. A bright white three inch platform heel clacked loudly on the concrete on the warm summer night. Her face was red from the bit of drinking she had done but the alcohol had a lesser effect on her body being so warm. Having danced up a storm with Goku who albeit not the best dancer could keep up with her. Doubting that any normal man could match her stamina, in more than one way. The two of them were alone as she wrapped her hands around the metal bar railing and stretched herself forward.

The tightness in her muscles and overall state of being improved as she felt that tension slowly melting away. Dressed in a blue traditional top and a short pink skirt dress Chi-Chi had never felt more like a normal married woman.

The two of them were out together, a night on the town in East City! It was an amazing night, though her feet were a little sore from her heels, it had been worth the purchase.

Goku walked behind her a bit flushed in the face as he'd had a few drinks for the first time. Chi-Chi wanted to go out partying and his bashfulness about dancing faded as soon as a bit of alcohol appeared in his blood. His low tolerance had a flushed red line just barely appearing under his eyes as he laughed coming into the warm summer air. "Wow… you r-really know how to da-dance Cheech!" He came over slapping both of his hands on her waist as he smiled and kissed her neck. Dressed in a light blue collared button up shirt, just snug enough to show off his bulky physique without straining him and a nice pair of brown dress slacks with a matching pair of good leather shoes. The belt tightened around his waist instead of a gi sash made him look normal if not for the crazy hair.

"It's not the ballroom dancing I learned as a little girl, but I do know how to shake it." She laughed feeling a bit ticklish from her husband's lips on her skin. The slight tickle of goosebumps made him press harder, his nose rubbing her throat as he blew air over her neck making her burst into fit of giggles.

"S-S-Stop" She begged as Goku wrapped his arms around her completely still blowing air kisses all over her neck as she tried to escape his grip.

"Nope!" He proclaimed as his hands pushed upwards unknowingly and wrapped around both of her breasts.

Chi-Chi's voice turned into a low wail as he squeezed her sensitive mounds, the alcohol and his rough grip through her dress made her hips grind back into him.

Smoothing his lips against her cheek his tongue swam up her neck until her lips twisted and the their tongue's met. Her mouth panting from laughter caught and hooked with his own as she pulled his head into her's.

"You're drunk." Goku laughed as he pulled away, able to taste the potency of her drinks on her tongue and inside of her mouth easily.

"Of course i'm drunk, I'd have to be if I did this-!" She exclaimed as Goku took a step back from her, pulling the dress skirt she had been wearing was dropped to the ground around her high heels. Both of her hands reaching back to grab at her slickened pussy and her pink flesh open to her husband grinning wickedly at her husband. "I want you to fuck me. Fuck my little hole with that big dick of yours."

The blood shot straight from the top of one head down to the other.

"Don't you want to fuck me? You're beautiful wife?" Chi-Chi pouted with her bottom lip protruding as she spread her folds further. "I'm so wet and horny from all of that dancing. Please fuck-!" Her voice yelped as in a flash Goku had shoved her forwards that she grabbed the metal bar in front of her to balance herself as she was filled with her husband's meat. Her entire body swayed forwards, her chest swaying through her clothes as Goku began to drive into her.

The heavy slap of his thighs against her bare bottom and the snorting escaping from Goku's nose as he felt all of her slippery walls squeezing him. The added height of Chi-Chi's heels was the perfect angle, sliding all the way until he kissed the tip of her womb. The dirty sounds of their joining flesh as a rush of precum spurting out as he pulled back too far. A white trail escaping and trickling down her thighs.

"Put it back in." Chi-Chi moaned hiking up her but into the air with a slight wiggle.

Though irritated with his clothes he didn't want to bother removing the belt and pants as he set his put himself right back and drove himself back inside.

"Yes! Mmh. Oh, yes, right there!" Chi-Chi moaned and panted as she held onto the railing still her knuckles slowly turning white as the smacks began to turn her white skin red from the force. _I so needed this! Please keep fucking me!_ "Uhnnn!" She managed as her back leg swung up slightly as her body was rewarded with a powerful rush, her juices splashing over Goku's brown pants but he didn't let up as the mess remained splattered over her legs and his groin.

"Chi-Chi! I'm almost-" he growled, his words reverberating out as his eyes shut tight.

"Goku, not so loud." She breathed, her entire body still rocking with powerful thrusts. "I don't want anyone to catch us." Her voice coming out in heavy labored breathing as she found it difficult to keep her air.

Prying her ass open with his thumbs just a bit more as he squeezed her soft flesh to try and reach that little bit further inside of her. The heat inside of her body was maddening as every grip of her tight folds just begged for him to pierce her womb.

Feeling that moment rising Goku's hands slammed down on the railing leaving smooth gouge in the metal as his hips rammed against Chi-Chi's.

Biting down on the bottom of her lip Chi-Chi hissed as the warm gush of heat from his seed shot inside of her body. _Oh Kami! There's so much… And I don't have my pills!_ The small shock as she could very much become pregnant was lost as her body was given its second high climax.

Goku's body felt itself slipping as he panted eyes still tightly shut.

Chi-Chi felt her knees trembling as they touched, were it not for the railing she would've fallen on her face as she looked back at her husband who breathed heavily until slowly pulling his softening flesh from her, a small gush of his white seed spilling from their joined bodies and dripped down to the concrete beneath them.

"We need to go out dancing more often." Chi-Chi smiled resting her chest down overtop her arms as she felt his slide around her and hold her.

"I'd like that…" He smiled against her back as the two basked in the afterglow of the moment.

[***]

" _I don't want to let you go…"_

The couple remained together as their limbs wrapped around the other. Chi-Chi's head buried into his chest her hands gripping the top of his gi tightly as she held back her tears, she wasn't going to cry and break down. Letting the joy of having him back even for a day would be wasted to shed her tears now.

" _I can't imagine going back…"_

The savior of Earth had made his choice to stay dead, but the father, husband, and deep in his core as a man did not have that same desire. Yet he wouldn't talk about it with her, giving her perhaps some false hope that he would just like that come back to life and then change his mind on her. He couldn't do that to her again, after today and all of its events he could make that decision.

Hindsight was twenty/twenty, nothing had happened since his death in seven years. Seven years where he could've been by her side. Being a family… It was more than the other world, more than training, fighting, and the heaven on the other side.

He had someone to hold cherish and love for a long time. It was worth the risk… wasn't it?

Chi-Chi squeezed him tighter. "Let's go home for a bit, I need to freshen up." Looking up into his eyes she didn't break her mask as he smiled softly down at her.

"Sure, five more minutes won't hurt." He said brushing his hand from her hair down to her cheek. Though his smile broadened, "Don't you remember when we first had…"

Chi-Chi's face went red with embarrassment. "Yes Goku I also remember when I…"

Laughing sheepishly with embarrassment Goku whisked himself and wife away back to their small house for just a few minutes. The kid's bracket didn't start for another half an hour and Gohan could look after his little brother, knowing that his mom and dad needed that little _alone_ time.

 **A/N: Go to tumblr and thanks these two wonderful artists please for all their amazing work.**

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
